Placebo
by Sybilla's Song
Summary: Ino le da a Sakura una planta alucinogena con efectos secundarios que hacen alución al amor verdadero. Sakura hace beber a Sasuke para conseguir el efecto deseado y... SasuSaku.


**_Placebo._**

_Capítulo único._

* * *

Miró atónita a la pequeña planta, era pequeña, chillona y con un olor despreciable, pero a Ino le encantaba, ¿por qué razón? El nombre de esa planta con flor era Amor, y su infusión era alucinógena, primero te llevaba a un estado eufórico en donde fácilmente confundías con pasión desenfrenado y luego con amor verdadero, algo así le había recitado la rubia. Sakura sabía que Uchiha la quería, pero era muy tímido y orgulloso como para admitirlo, por lo que la plantita era bien recibida en esa situación desesperada; su efecto duraba una hora o dos, pero con eso bastaba.

Hirvió un par de hojas con el agua, agregó unas especias para ocultar su horrible sabor y guardó lo que decía ser té en una cantimplora. Salió rauda al parque.

—Sasuke. —llamó tímida, él pareció oírla pero no quiso mirarla. Sonrió enternecida y tomó asiento junto a él en la banca del parque. —¿En qué piensas?

—¿Eso importa? —respondió, al fin la miró. Su reservada personalidad era una prueba infalible, ella le gustaba.

—Claro, así puedo entrar en tu mente. —reconoció ella y a él sólo se le levantó una ceja, ¿no le bastaba con molestarlo con su presencia y ahora quería entrar en el único lugar en donde podía estar solo? Se mantuvo callado por más tiempo de lo que Sakura podía permanecer callada. —¿Piensas en mí?

—Claro. —rió él, sarcástico, las mujeres, especialmente ella, piensan que todo el día estaban en la mente masculina sin motivos. Pero la realidad era otra, son ellas que no podían sacarlos de su cabeza con ideas de bodas espectaculares y finales felices.

A Sakura se le detuvo el corazón.

—¿Quieres beber té conmigo? —dijo instantáneamente, era el momento perfecto. Él extendió una mano sin siquiera volver a verla, era un caso perdido intentar darle una negativa a la rosa. Rápidamente sirvió las dos tazas que traía a cuestas y esperó; analizó cada sorbo que tomaba con el movimiento de su garganta. Estuvo así hasta que él terminó su taza.

—¿No vas a tomar del tuyo? —dijo él, volviéndola a la realidad.

—Sí, enseguida. —dio un sorbo y arrugó toda su cara. Realmente era asqueroso y tuvo la necesidad de escupirlo todo, cosa que le causó gracia al moreno. —Qué asco.

—No es tan malo. —expresó, esa era la primera vez que Sakura se comportaba como una persona normal y no un androide desbordante de feromonas, cuidando cada movimiento para parecer perfecta pero lo único que conseguía era que el moreno la encontrara artificial, tal cual la larga fila que lo seguía.

—Claro que no. —siguió escupiendo hacia otro lado. —Sabe a vómito, debí echarle más azúcar.

—Así está bien. —insistió y extendió la taza para obtener más brebaje. Sakura lo miró con una mueca y sirvió consternada, no podía gustarle tal asquerosidad.

—Eres extraño. —dijo cuando no cayó ninguna gota más de la cantimplora. Sasuke se sintió irritado, luego, algo cercano a estar halagado. Ninguna chica en su vida lo había tratado de esa forma tan ofensiva.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó intrigado mientras sonreía. Jamás había visto esa faceta de Sakura.

—Nadie en su sano juicio bebería de esta porquería. —murmuró indignada, la única cosa que le dio la esperanza de derribar la coraza que envolvía al moreno había resultado pésimo. Sus neuronas explotaron en un pensamiento, Sasuke bebía con gusto sin que necesariamente a ella le gustara su invento. Qué egoísta había sido toda su vida. —¿Te gustan los dulces?

—Los detesto. —confesó llevándose la taza a la boca.

—Yo los adoro. —dijo incrédula, y entendió: no debía guiarse por sus gustos, sino que podía incluir los de él. —Creo que no somos del todo iguales como pensaba.

—Creo lo mismo. —y la miró, Sakura podía ser normal. Miró sus ojos, resplandecían con la luz del sol y eran bastante agradables para admirar; miró su frente y no era tan amplia como pensaba y llegó a la conclusión de que le venía a su estructura ósea; y finalmente llegó a su boca, mientras callaba sus labios formaban una curvatura simpática. —Sakura…

—¿Si? —respondió guardando su taza en su bolso de atrás. Estaba decidida a romper filas ese día para volver recargada y al ataque. No oyó respuesta del moreno, suspiró, debió haber huido como siempre lo hacía; ese hombre no sabía despedirse como alguien civilizado. Se volteó para recoger la taza que posiblemente había dejado sobre la banca, pero, para su sorpresa, Uchiha seguía sentado.

Sasuke le extendió la taza pero seguía sin emitir palabra alguna. Ella tomó el objeto, muda, y al rosar su mano con la de él, Sasuke la jaló hacia sí ¡La infusión había surtido efecto! Le plantó un beso en los labios y ella sintió todo su cuerpo electrizarse.

Era el primer efecto: pasión desenfrenada, y Sasuke era más que una llamarada.

* * *

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y ella estaba en una posición más adelantada, brincando y girando sobre su eje, satisfecha de todo lo que había probado de Uchiha. A Sakura le asaltó una pregunta, ella era la única mujer conocida de toda la aldea que alguna vez estuvo con el traidor, por lo tanto, la única candidata para ser la que lo acompañaría en su última meta de su vida: restaurar el clan.

Se sonrojo por lo que le esperaba para lograrlo y lo que vería en el proceso. Quiso llorar de emoción, hacer bebés debía ser divertido, pero era bastante joven para hacerlo. Temió por su vida, le encantaba ir a misiones, al hospital, a la morgue y después de todo eso, tener todo el tiempo del mundo para sí misma.

Se volteó hacia atrás y lo vio con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro mientras la observaba, le dio un retorcijón por lo que llevó sus manos a su estómago. Sasuke sólo pensaba en hacerla mamá, o al menos eso pensó.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él, no lo reconocía por lo que pensó en el efecto número dos: sensación de haber encontrado al amor verdadero.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, pero lo nuestro no funcionará. —y dicho esto, salió corriendo en dirección opuesta, sin darle razones. Uchiha se espantó, ¿qué podría haber hecho para desanimarla tanto? Reparó en sus besos, no pensó que era tan malo.

—¡Sakura! —la llamó pero ella estaba bastante lejos como para que lo escuchara.

* * *

Sakura lloriqueó e Ino no la comprendió, se le acercó poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—Hice lo que me dijiste, hice una infusión de las hojas de la planta que me diste. Lo peor fue que resultó. —dijo calmándose.

—¿Infusión? Sakura, te dije que se debía fumar, esa planta sabe horrible. —reprendió la rubia y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para volver al mesón de la tienda, no estaba para tonterías. —Y a quién sea que le diste el té, pobre hombre, pero actuó sólo. La infusión no tiene efecto alguno.

—¿Segura? —a la rosa le brillaron los ojos ante tal comentario, olvidándose de toda la vida que Sasuke supuestamente quería para ella, el de la ama de casa descuidada y con sobrepeso.

—Sakura, no seas tonta, era obvio que a Lee le gustabas.

—Ino, estás equivocada, no se a Lee a quién le di el té. —murmuró la Haruno, envuelta en un sonrojo notorio con sus manos frías tratando de extinguir el fuego. Ino levantó una ceja, incrédula.

—¿A quién sino él? No creo que sea a Kakashi, Sakura, él está fuera de los límites. —la aludida negó varias veces con la cabeza. Las campanas que anunciaban la llegada de un cliente a la tienda de flores alertó a ambas chicas. Ino abrió los ojos a más no poder.

—¡Sasuke!

—Sakura. —llamó él, ignorando a la rubia. Caminó directo a la chica de cabellos rosados y rostro encendido. —¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

—Sasuke, no pienses mal, pero nosotros buscamos cosas distintas. —el moreno no comprendió, él buscaba entretenerse con la compañía de la chica y estaba seguro de que también ella, aunque podía buscar un compromiso inmediato para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, no le gustaría mucho el arreglo pero podía aceptarlo.

—Qué buscas tú. —indagó. Sakura reparó en la rubia que miraba incrédula la escena y lo jaló fuera de la tienda por un poco de privacidad, puesto a que sabía que al moreno no le importaría que todos en la villa escucharan, por no significar nada para él.

—Es lo que tú buscas el problema. —dijo casi en susurros y mirando insistentemente hacia sus pies. —Yo quiero algo simple, sin muchos compromisos. —y a Sasuke le pareció perfecto, era todo lo que él deseaba, ajeno a que la chica se refería a los miles de bebés que se requerían para restauran todo un clan. —Al menos por un tiempo.

—Sakura, creo que habías estado equivocada. —comentó él, seguro de que Sakura le había dado más de una sorpresa ese día, y se preguntó el porqué de ocultar esa faceta tan agradable de sí misma. —Nos parecemos bastante, es eso lo que busco yo.

—¿Qué? Siempre pensé que querías inmediatamente una casa y bebés. —dijo a lo que el moreno la miró horrorizado. —Es por tu deseo de restaurar tu clan.

—Eso puede esperar. —concluyó a lo que ella sonrió satisfecha, enlazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en lo alto. —Puede esperar bastante.

Sakura sonrió, curvando sus labios en silencio, a lo que el moreno enloqueció. Jamás se detuvo a pensar que lo que creía que no existía estaba personificado en su compañera de equipo de la infancia, y sintió que, realmente, no conocía apropiadamente a la chica que tenía enfrente.

* * *

Mm, idea que salió cuando escuché la letra de una canción "_There must be something in the water_", impresionantemente toda la trama se creó en un segundo. Espero haber llenado sus espectativas, porque escribí sin parar durante una hora y leí a la rápida, así que no sé si es muy estúpido o OoC. Además, es importante agregar que este fic no tiene nada que ver por la fecha tan amorosa en la que nos encontramos, para mí es basura tal día, jajaja. Gracias por leer hasta aquí y a Ragdoll Physics por darme el nombre(:


End file.
